Friend To The Spirit
by sphinx01
Summary: Sabin takes a step back. "So... we are still brothers, then?" For the first time, a hint of uncertainty creeps across Edgar's features.
1. Chapter 1 - English version

**Friend To The Spirit**

**xxx**

The young king of Figaro doesn't bear much resemblance to the twin brother of Sabin's memory. They haven't spoken much yet - what could a lowly monk from Mt. Kolts even say to this proud young nobleman with the flowing mane?

Sabin watches in silence as Edgar offers his arm to the reserved young woman in their party - Terra, he recalls - to help her down an especially steep slope. Locke, who is walking behind them, silently rolls his eyes.

"Let's make camp here," he says, nodding towards a couple of pendent rocks. "No sense in stumbling down the mountain in the dark."

"I'll get us firewood," Sabin offers, pointing into the nearby forest. "We've been here for training on occasion, I know my way around."

There is a dull thud when Edgar drops his bag to the ground. "I'll come with you," he says. "Two men can carry more than one. And I'm really not good at making beds." He winks at Terra, who seems more befuddled by the flirting than flattered.

Locke looks up from untying his bag, and for a split second, his eyes flicker back and forth between Sabin and Edgar before he grins. "Yeah, just one more thing you suck at," he states blithely.

Sabin feels his jaw drop, but Edgar simply laughs and makes a beeline for the forest. "Let's go," he says cheerfully, and Sabin is perplexed enough that it takes him three steps to realize his feet have moved.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, with Edgar in the lead as if he knew the way. Sabin has the distinct impression that a rabbit is trying to claw its way out of his innards. Should he say something? How do you talk to a king whose runaway brother you are?

He swallows hard around his pulse beat hammering in his throat. He doesn't even know if Edgar still cares about being his brother.

Edgar stops all of a sudden, turning on his heel. Sabin thanks the Gods - and Master Duncan - for his sharp reflexes, since they're the only thing that prevents them from crashing into each other. He has a split second to take note of the glint in the king's eyes before a hand clasps his shoulder and draws him into an embrace that knocks his already bated breath out of his lungs.

"Rene," Edgar says, his voice rough and full of laughter. "Damn, it's good to see you."

Sabin's valiant attempts at breathing are somewhat thwarted by the blue collar of a shirt in his mouth. His arms have moved, he notices, they have wrapped around Edgar's waist in a gesture vaguely reminiscent of a wrestling hold.

"Here, let me look at you." Edgar somehow manages to push Sabin back and look him over from head to toe without breaking their embrace. His smile is blinding. "Good gracious, you've grown. And grown up, it seems!" He drags his thumb over the stubble on Sabin's cheeks, which - after almost two weeks without a shaving - has started to form something akin to an actual beard.

For the second time today, Sabin finds himself doing a fairly good imitation of a fish on dry land. The guy's got some nerve, you have to give him that. "I'm gonna show you grown-up," he growls.

Edgar laughs. "Ah, finally. I wasn't sure if my little brother was still in there, under all that muscle."

Sabin takes a step back. "So... we are still brothers, then?"

Oh, great. Ten years of practicing self-discipline, and he still hasn't learned to rein in that stupid tongue of his. _Well done, Sabin. Spell it out for him, will you?_

For the first time, a hint of uncertainty creeps across Edgar's features. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Of course we are."

Not a word about their long separation, not a word about Sabin's failure to do more than send a few cursory lines every now and then. Sabin's thoughts, in the exact order of appearance, are: _You jerk, why can__'__t you be angry with me?_ followed by _Damn, I love my idiot brother._ He tries to blink away the moisture in his eyes as Edgar grabs his wrists, holding tight.

"You've always been my brother, Sabin. And those last few days, after Father died... those don't count. That wasn't us."

Something tells Sabin that Edgar has spent the last ten years pondering exactly those few days, and he feels heavily inclined to treat his brother to a hearty knock on the head. He decides to put the impulse to better use and instead pulls Edgar close again so fiercely they have to fight for balance. His laughter burns in his chest, and the feeling of the royal armor's rough edges pressing into his flesh is uncomfortable as all hell, and yet it feels perfect, exhilarating and relieving at the same time, like being caught after a fall. Sabin wonders briefly which of them is trembling so badly, but the sensation dissolves like sugar in hot, strong tea.

Then, for no apparent reason, a thought crosses his mind that makes him laugh so hard he almost falls over.

"What?" Edgar says, sounding a bit indignant. Sabin grins at him.

"So, what am I supposed to call you now, huh?" He puts his hands together in the traditional kenpō salutation and gives a teasing little bow. "'Your Majesty'?"

Edgar's hand moves lightning-fast, grabbing him by the neck and trying to push him down and away, like they used to do during their boyhood tussles. Sabin breaks free without any effort. "Oh man," he says. "Seems I have to teach you some decent moves before we tackle the Empire."

Edgar's eyes sparkle like Figaro's crown jewels. "Wait 'till I teach you how to use a crossbow," he says.

**_*Fin*_**


	2. Chapter 2 - German version

**Friend To The Spirit**

**xxx**

Der junge König von Figaro hat nicht mehr viel gemeinsam mit dem Zwillingsbruder, an den Sabin sich erinnert. Viel gesprochen haben sie noch nicht miteinander - was soll ein unbedeutender Mönch aus den Kolts-Bergen auch sagen zu diesem stolzen jungen Edelmann mit der goldenen Löwenmähne?

Leicht amüsiert beobachtet er, wie Edgar der zurückhaltenden jungen Frau - Terra, erinnert er sich - beim nächsten steilen Abstieg galant den Arm reicht. Locke, der neben ihm geht, verdreht die Augen.

"Lasst uns hier übernachten", sagt er, als sie die nächste, etwas überhängende Felswand erreichen. "Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir den Abstieg im Dunkeln machen müssen."

"Ich besorge uns Feuerholz", bietet Sabin an und deutet in den nahen Wald. "Wir waren ein paar Mal zum Training in der Gegend, ich kenne ein paar gute Stellen."

Es gibt ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Edgar die Gepäcktasche, die er trägt, zu Boden gleiten lässt. "Ich komme mit", sagt er. "Zwei Männer können mehr tragen als einer. Und zum Betten machen taugt ein König ohnehin nicht." Er zwinkert Terra zu, die allerdings eher verwirrt als geschmeichelt wirkt.

Locke, der gerade seinen Rucksack aufschnürt, blickt auf, und für einen kurzen Moment gehen seine Augen kaum merklich zwischen Edgar und Sabin hin und her. "Und schon wieder eine Sache, zu der du nicht taugst", sagt er grinsend.

Sabin fühlt, wie ihm die Kinnlade auf die Brust sackt, aber Edgar lacht nur und setzt sich zielstrebig in Richtung Wald in Bewegung. "Gehen wir", sagt er im Vorbeigehen gut gelaunt, und Sabin ist derart verblüfft, dass er ihm folgt, noch bevor er richtig merkt, dass seine Füße sich bewegen.

Sie gehen ein paar Minuten schweigend, Edgar vorneweg, so als wüsste er den Weg, und Sabin hinterdrein, in der festen Überzeugung, dass gerade ein Kaninchen versucht, sich einen Gang durch seine Eingeweide zu scharren. Soll er etwas sagen? Wenn ja, was? Wie redet man mit einem König, dessen entlaufener Bruder man ist?

Sabin schluckt gegen seinen Herzschlag an, der ihm in der Kehle hämmert. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, ob Edgar überhaupt noch sein Bruder sein will.

Unvermittelt bleibt Edgar stehen und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um. Sabin dankt den Göttern und Meister Duncan für die Reflexe des geübten Kampfkünstlers, die nur um Haaresbreite verhindern, dass sie frontal zusammenstoßen. Er sieht noch das Funkeln in den Augen des Königs, dann schließt sich eine Hand um seine Schulter und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung, die ihm den ohnehin schon zittrigen Atem aus den Lungen quetscht.

"Rene", sagt Edgar, und seine Stimme ist rauh und voller Lachen. "Verdammt, ist das gut, dich zu sehen."

Sabin schnappt instinktiv nach Luft, aber durch den blauen Hemdkragen in seinem Mund gelingt es ihm nicht so ganz. Seine Arme haben sich bewegt, fällt ihm auf, sie liegen um Edgars Mitte in einem Griff, der ihn vage an eine seiner Ringerübungen erinnert.

"Lass dich mal anschauen." Edgar schiebt ihn sanft zurück, gerade so weit, dass sie sich nicht loslassen müssen, und mustert Sabin von oben bis unten. Er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. "Bist ja richtig groß geworden. Und erwachsen!" Er fasst Sabin unterm Kinn und geht mit dem Daumen über die Stoppeln dort, die sich nach zwei rasurfreien Wochen allmählich zum Bart auswachsen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ertappt sich Sabin dabei, wie ihm der Mund offen stehen bleibt. Der Kerl hat Schneid, das muss man ihm lassen. "Dir geb ich gleich mal erwachsen", knurrt er. Edgar lacht.

"Ah, endlich. Ich war nicht sicher, ob mein kleiner Bruder überhaupt noch da drin steckt, unter den ganzen Muskeln."

Sabin macht einen Schritt zurück. "Dann... sind wir noch Brüder?"

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, aber es hilft natürlich nichts mehr. Na wunderbar. Zehn Jahre Drill in Selbstdisziplin, und er kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ihm in Momenten wie diesem das Herz auf die Zunge hüpft. _Gut gemacht, Sabin. Sto__ß ihn noch mit der Nase drauf._

Das Lachen hängt noch in Edgars Mundwinkeln, aber es wird blasser. Zum ersten Mal huscht so etwas wie Verunsicherung über sein Gesicht.

"Was redest du da?" sagt er. "Natürlich sind wir das."

Kein Wort über die lange Trennung, kein Wort darüber, dass Sabin in all den Jahren nicht versucht hat, Kontakt aufzunehmen, der über ein paar flüchtige, nichtssagende Zeilen hinausgegangen wäre. Sabins Gedanken, während er gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen anblinzelt, lauten in der exakten Reihenfolge _Du Idiot, warum kannst du nicht einfach w__ütend sein?_ und _Verdammt, ich liebe meinen verr__ückten Bruder_. Edgar fasst ihn an den Unterarmen, hält sie fest.

"Du warst immer mein Bruder, Sabin. Und die letzten Tage damals, nach Vaters Tod, die... die zählen nicht. Das waren nicht wir."

Irgend etwas sagt Sabin, dass Edgar die letzten zehn Jahre damit zugebracht hat, über genau diese letzten Tage nachzudenken, und unterdrückt mit Mühe den Impuls, ihm eine kräftige Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Stattdessen nutzt er die Bewegung dafür, Edgar so heftig an sich zu ziehen, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Das Lachen schmerzt in seiner Brust, und das harte Leder der königlichen Rüstung drückt sich unangenehm in seinen Körper, und trotzdem fühlt es sich richtig an, aufpeitschend und erleichternd zugleich, wie das Aufgefangenwerden nach einem Sprung. Sabin überlegt flüchtig, wer von ihnen beiden so zittert, aber das Gefühl ist bedeutungslos, es löst sich zwischen ihnen auf wie Zucker in starkem Tee.

Dann, aus keinem bestimmten Grund, fällt ihm etwas ein, und er fängt erneut an zu lachen und kann gar nicht mehr aufhören.

"Was?" fragt Edgar. Er klingt ein wenig entrüstet. Sabin hebt den Kopf und grinst ihn an.

"Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen, sag mal? 'Eure Majestät'?" Er legt die Hände zum Kenpō-Gruß zusammen und macht eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung.

Edgars Hand schnellt nach oben, packt ihn im Nacken und versucht, ihn nach unten wegzudrücken, so wie sie es als Jungen beim Raufen getan haben. Sabin dreht sich mühelos aus dem Griff heraus.

"Oh je", sagt er. "Ich sehe schon, ich muss dir ein paar ordentliche Techniken beibringen, bevor wir uns das Imperium vorknöpfen."

Edgars Augen blitzen wie die Saphire in Figaros Kronjuwelen. "Warte nur, bis ich dir das Armbrustschießen beibringe", sagt er.

_***Fin***_


End file.
